Female Edward Called Edith
by Kougra Myaku Tamayume
Summary: Ed has an alchemy accident, becomes a girl and names herself Edith afterwards. What else can I say? Cruddy summary? DEAL WITH IT.


Okay, this is my second FMA fanfic I ever wrote. Yes, second one. I seem so indecisive of writing them. e.e;; Anyway, yeah. I haven't been posting anything for a LONG while now. Also, I've seem to have gotten better on my writing and shiz thanks to some peoples. I also kinda dedicate this fanfic to my boyfriend, Patrick. I love you Patrick/3 ( Don't ask why I am.. ) I do not own any of the FMA characters mentioned and seen. But I do own the ones that **WEREN'T** in the show/manga at all. )

Now, a note before I go on.** If you're a OOC hater and stuff, don't read this and flame at me afterwards**. I try to put Ed and the other characters into character as good as I can. If you feel that there's something OOCish about them, don't go whining and flaming to me, okay? I'm tired of that shit, kthx. ONTO ZE FIC!

,¸¸,ø¤º¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°

Serenity tapped her foot impatiently, standing still outside of a well hidden cavern. She seemed to have been waiting for someone. It didn't seem all important for what she was going to do, but she was just so anxious.

"Dammit...Where the hell are they?" she muttered to herself, brushing away some of her blonde hair, the wind somewhat playing with it also. Finally, after what seemed like forever to her, there were three figures towards the horizon approaching her.

It was her friends, Edward Elric, Kinerasha Nightshade, and Lauren Tringham. Kinerasha had such long silver hair, put in ponytails on each side of her head, and she wore blue short shorts and a violet sleeveless shirt. From the way she appeared, she looked like a state alchemist. Beside her, Lauren, looked much like her brothers Russell and Fletcher. She had Fletcher's lighter hair and Russell's sometimes-always-looking-serious look on her face. She wore a full outfit that was a shirt attached to a skirt, with a black shade.

And the most popular of them all, Edward Elric, was the shortest of them both, but the oldest. He looked the same as he always did. The long braided hair in a red hair tie, the red coat, black pants and whatnot. Nothing new. What only seemed different was how angry he kind of looked, as if he was forced to go with these girls to whatever Serenity needed their assistance on.

"Ah, finally! You guys are here!" exclaimed Serenity, advancing towards them, with a enterprising smile across her face. "Took y'all long enough."

"Well..." said Lauren, glancing at Ed. "This little midget here was complaining that he didn't want to go, Seren.."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" yelled out Ed.

"Oh hush. I need you here, Edward." Serenity said annoyingly, ruffling his hair. He merely glared at her.

"I don't see why I _have_ to help you with your stupid amplifier that'll just backfire on you. You shouldn't be doing that, y' know." blurted out Ed.

"You need to calm down, sheesh. This is not the fake Philosopher's Stone Lauren's brothers were working on before. It's way different and a bit more complicated to make. It shouldn't backfire if I get all the help I need."

"She's right.." said Lauren.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just hurry and get this damn thing over with so I can go back." grouched Edward.

Serenity shook her head and motioned all her friends to come into the cavern with her. Within, the interior was kind of abrasive, some of the walls covered with unfamiliar transmutation circles Edward had never seen before, but this didn't even surprise him at all. To him, it was just usual stuff. Alchemy is what he does almost all the time.

"Okay...HOW did you find this place, Serenity..?" asked Ed.

"Well, a friend of mine that always practiced alchemy in there revealed me this place and gave it to me afterwards when he had no use for it. So yeah.." she replied. Ed gave a simple shrug, and continued his exploration around this unacknowledged cavern. He saw that there were even transmutation circles on the ground as well..

_ What kinda people does this girl hang around with..?_ Ed asked himself, sighing and shaking his head. As the quartet went deeper into the place, Ed noticed some shelves and counters littered with beakers and flasks of all sorts, some filled with some chemicals while others were fractured and broken and whatnot. This started to interest him. Just a bit, though.

"Now..." said Serenity, stopping in her tracks in the middle of the room and turning around to face her friends, clapping her hands together in excitement. "I'll explain what we should do."

"Yada yada yada..." Ed muttered to himself, heaving a sigh anew. What was the use of this amplifier to him? He didn't want it. It would just recollect that memory of Cornello and that feeling of failure when he thought that he actually found the Philosopher's Stone. What did it matter to him? It was of no importance to him. It wouldn't help him or Alphonse at all. He merely came here to help out a friend in need, which he rarely does. Yet...Ed had this awkward feeling...A feeling he had gotten when he was told to help out Serenity. He stared at her as she went on explaining, not even listening to what she had to say.

"Edward," said Serenity, making him shift his head up a bit.

"Huh?"

"Are you even listening to me..?"

"Of course I am."

"Sure...Just like the way you ignore Winry,"

"Oh shut up."

"Ahem...Anyway...We should get started now.."

Kinerasha and Lauren nodded, while Ed just stood there like a log, with a slight frown on his face. Serenity made Ed work on some chemicals on the counters while the two other girls were writing some stuff and examining the transmutation circles that were drawn on the ground.

"Why is it that _I_ have to do this..." Ed said, as he carefully poured some of the orange chemical into a tube of a different colored substance. He thought that it wasn't fair...The other girls were working on stuff less complicated than what he was doing right now. Was it because of something that Serenity had against him? He isn't sure.

"Ed!" yelled, Kinerasha, this sudden loud noise making Ed jerk and drop the two glassworks onto the ground, on a transmutation circle, making it spill over, and this aggravated him.

"What! Can't you see I was trying to do something? God...See look what you made me done now?" he growled in frustration.

"Cool it, Ed...I can clean that up. Just come over here real quick, I need your help on something," replied Kinerasha.

"Fine, fine.." he said, needing to blow out a little steam after that little accident.

Without even looking, Ed tried to walk over the mess he had made. But then...His boots touched the spilt liquid on the ground, causing him to slip and topple over.

"...Crap!" He gasped, being scared of may happen if he got exposed to it, clapping both of his hands together automatically to do something to avoid it. Bad move. He landed his hands into the mess and the transmutation circle. He was more than scared now, and there was a sudden flash of light. Serenity turned around, after she was looking at Lauren's work, and her eyes widened. Then, suddenly, Ed let out a scream, breaking the total silence that was in the cavern, and could possibly be heard a few feet outside as well. This scared the three girls, and Serenity ran over to the glow, eyes so wide of dread, that she felt so guilty now. She dared not go any near the cerulean light, regardless that Ed was in deep trouble.

The glow had dissipated seconds later, and Serenity saw Edward, on the ground unconscious, some of his clothing burned, and even some burn marks on his body. She shivered, inching closer to him, then snapped, turning around slightly and looking at Lauren with fearful eyes.

"You! Get help for him, immediately Please, and hurry!" she said in a somewhat shaken voice. Lauren nodded, and didn't hesitate for one second, and instantly ran out of the cavern, to find help for the injured Edward. As her shadow disappeared, Serenity looked down at Ed, who remained in the same state he was, not even budging a muscle. She sobbed a little, holding him close while Kinerasha walked over to the two and moved to Ed's site, placing to fingers on some part of his neck.

"Hey..He's still alive. There's a pulse, see? You can kinda be a little relieved now..." she said. Serenity smiled weakly.

"Of course...But what if this worsens or something..? I hope Kinerasha gets here as soon as she can.." she said in a low voice, looking down at Ed once more, and let out a heavy sigh...Now patiently waiting for her friend...

,¸¸,ø¤º¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸.·'´°

Bwuaha! Chapter one down...Yes, I think it's kinda weird for Ed to be a little clumsy, but oh well. Now, **don't start flaming me** if you see something wrong here. Or I'll beat you with a walleye. -o; I shall get chapter two up soon, kay? 333 Review, if you would. I'd appreciate it. P


End file.
